Italy
by EllaRavenclaw
Summary: Frank and Hazel go on a vacation in Italy. All is well until they're attacked and injured. This is a odd mix of humour, hurt and comfort, fluff, angst, and romance. Trigger Warning a character is poisoned and there is graphic injury.
1. Gelato

**While travelling in Italy after the war Hazel and Frank are attacked by monsters, nothing they can't handle, right?**

 **Disclaimer- Nothing recognizable belongs to me**? **, it's all Rick Riordan's.**

 **Okay so what's with the lack of Frazel FanFiction (or fanfics eveninvolving them)? Like seriously they're awesome characters with so much potential. There are so many possibilities, especially since almost nobody writes about them, and I tried out a few here. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Characters- Hazel, Frank**

Frank's POV

Frank strolled though a small Italian village, hand in hand with his girlfriend Hazel. They were taking a much needed vacation and Frank couldn't believe his luck. Only one monster attack last week! Inhaling deeply the scent of freshly baked bread and pastry he sighed, this was the life. His chocolate eyes locked onto the source, a quaint bakery on the right side of the road. He was about to ask Hazel if they could stop by and get a snack when she beat him to it.

"Frank?" "Hazel?" They said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

" You go first." Hazel encouraged.

"No you should, I insist"

"Okay. Do you want to get a little something from that bakery, it smells delicious."

"Yes definitely" He replied and began to walk towards the bakery which was across the street and a little ways down.

"You had something to say" she prompted

"Yeah I did but you beat me to it. I wanted to go to the baker's too."

"Oh." She giggled. "I guess it's settled then"

"Seems to be." he chuckled.

Hazel's POV

The shop bell dinged as they entered and an elderly woman came out of the back, telling someone called Steffano something in rapid Italian. Hazel looked around, the shop was incredibly cozy. It smelt like bread and something sweet that she couldn't pinpoint. Stowed in little nooks were these adorable little tables, they looked great, but she had something else in mind. Looking through the glass display she saw dozens of treats, but because she'd never even tried one of them so she had no idea which she'd like. Frank seemed to be in the same position as she was, he had a little crinkle between his eyebrows and a pensive look on his face. He looked absolutely adorable.

"Which would you suggest?" She inquired to the elderly woman standing behind the counter before coming to a realisation. "Oh, sorry. Do you speak English?"

"Yes I do. I would suggest a granita or some gelato"

"Well I'd like some gelato whichever flavour you suggest," she turned to Frank, "What would you like boo?"

"I'll have some blueberry gelato please"

"Coming right up" she promptly replied bustling over to the gelato station.

A few minutes later they paid for the gelato. Hazel turned to Frank and asked him if he'd like to go for a picnic. He was overjoyed evident by his giant smile. She felt his warm hand grasp hers as they set off for the beautiful countryside that surrounded the village.

"Look at that!" She pointed to a beautiful tree. "We should finish our gelato under there."

"Great idea, that's perfect." He smiled "You're perfect"

"Gosh that was cheesy" he slapped his forehead

"No... well yeah it kinda was"

He hung his head

"But I liked it." she continued, he looked up a bright smile shining on his face.

"Really?"

"Yep, guess I'm cheesy too"

Frank's POV

The gelato was absolutely delicious, the scenery was stunning, and Frank was with his favourite person. In short, felt like he was on top of the world, well he would've if there hadn't been a crazed monster lady with duel swords charging them screeching. It kind of ruined the who peaceful countryside vibe. At least they'd brought there weapons.

"Um Hazel"

"Yeah" Her gorgeous golden eyes locked onto his.

"Do you see what I see?"

"Yeah." she sighed "charging crazy monster lady, nothing out of the ordinary"

He groaned "thought so." and accepting the gravity of the situation whispered "Okay so I'm gonna charge at her as a rhino and knock her down. Then I'll pin her arms, you come in from behind and kill her. Kay?"

"Great plan, just one problem"

"What?"

"She's like three feet (1m) away"

"Oh crap!"

He wheeled around to face her. She was too close for a bow or spear so he'd have to use his short sword. Hazel had a determined look on her face and he knew she was thinking the same thing as him, this evil monster lady was  
style="font-size: 18pt; text-decoration: underline;"not about to ruin their perfect vacation.

 **Hope you enjoyed the first part. I already have half (ish) of the third partdone, I'll be updating really soon.**


	2. Attack

**This is my first time writing an action scene, so don't have high hopes, also I'm pretty sure impalation isn't a real word but I used it to mean getting impaled (don't worry nobody is actually impaled).**

 **Okay so although this is told from Hazel and Frank's POV things overlap and you get two POV's of the same events quite a bit.**

 **Mandatory and annoying disclaimer: I still don't own the Percy Jackson and Hero's of Olympus books, that's Rick Riordan, not me.**

 **Characters: Frank, Hazel, Reyna (mentioned)**

 **Big thanks to Alexxx** **100 for reviewing, glad you liked it**

 **And without further ado...**

Frank's POV

The monster's swords sported wicked 3 foot blades that gleamed ominously in the sunlight. He widened his feet and squared his shoulders, ready for her attack and not a second too soon. As she approached she swung at Frank. He brought his sword up to parry  
but she had evidently anticipated his reaction and smacked him into the dirt with the flat side of her second blade. Frank rolled when he hit the ground, trying to avoid impalation. Something caught the skin on his shin and he cried out in pain, grasping  
the wound. His hand felt warm and sticky as blood gushed out of his leg. Hazel gasped in evident pain and he whipped his head around to see if she was okay, sighing in relief when he saw that she was fine, well as fine as possible when fighting with  
a monster who's only goal in life was to end yours.

He gritted his teeth and stood due to the diligent training of the Roman legion. Frank was just in time to see dragon-lady almost cut his girlfriend's head off. He knew that Hazel could take care of herself and knew what he needed to do. Frank pushed  
himself up, rocking onto the balls of his feet and then straitening up without drawing attention to himself. He thanked the gods that his little exclamation when monster-lady almost hit Hazel again went unheard. Phase 1- complete. Phase 2- was a bit  
more complex. He'd thought if through and decided that there was to much risk of hurting Hazel if he transformed, so instead decided to launch himself at the monster's back and kill her from behind before she could do anymore damage. The issue was  
if he tackled her into Hazel the results could be catastrophic.

Hazel's POV

The monster's attack on Frank left her right side unprotected and Hazel jumped at the chance, lunging forward and aiming her blade for a gap in the draconian monster's armour. At the last moment the monster-woman swung around forcing Hazel to vault out  
of her way. Although the jump saved Hazel from being skewered on the draconian's sabre the monster managed to scratch her arm, her sword arm. Hazel let out a gasp of pain but her ingrained training had kept her sword in her hand. "Thanks Reyna" she  
thought as she swung her sword upwards to intercept a harsh blow aimed at her head. The draconian's other sabre lashed out and she leaned back, just in time to dodge a blow to her abdomen. The whole duel blades thing was really starting to get old.

Hazel swung upwards catching the draconian's right scimitar, her enemies eyes widened as she caught her off guard and Hazel's strength mixed with the surprise allowed her to rip the sword from her grasp. She noticed Frank standing behind them and he gave  
her a small nod and motioned to the side. The other sword came whistling towards her leg and she did an odd sort of roll to avoid it, also getting out of the way.

Frank's POV

Hazel's stunning eyes locked onto his, he nodded to show that he had a plan and then motioned for her to move. As he watched the monster-lady's remaining sword swung towards Hazel's knee. She did a kind of summersault to avoid a strike and he got the  
perfect opening. Without a second thought he launched himself towards his enemy as a rhino. He knocked her to the dirt as she had done to him mere moments ago but instead of moving he stayed there effectively pinning her. Frank saw Hazel approach,  
her golden gladius in hand and plunge it into the monster's unprotected neck.

Hazel's POV

Frank transformed back into himself and sat down. She saw him wince and quickly grabbed his backpack, which contained the first aid kit. Hazel hurried back towards Frank and knelt beside him. He extended his bloodied leg. Taking hold of the medical scissors  
in the bag she cut away the bottom of his khakis and got a good look at the gash. It was jagged and there were a few little rocks embedded in his flesh, the blood had cleared away most of the dirt but it was still pretty dirty. If it wasn't properly  
cleaned he would definitely get an infection. That wasn't the biggest issue though, the cut was really deep and she was pretty sure it would need stitches.

"Sorry, this is going to hurt." she warned as she doused the cut with hydrogen peroxide. He inhaled sharply from the pain but stayed completely still. Then she took a pair of sterilised tweezers and plied out the pebbles. Hazel rubbed his arm gently and  
apologised for what she was going to do next.

"I'm gonna have to stitch this closed, sorry but I promise that I'll be as quick as possible."

"It's fine" he reassured and with a small smile said "I've definitely had worse."

Hazel took out the pre-packaged purple nylon stitches and needle. As she searched for the anaesthetic the adrenaline began to wear off and her arm began to burn with pain. It must've shown on her face because Frank asked "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, she just scratched my arm a little, it's already stopped bleeding"

"Are you..."

"Found it!" She abruptly silenced his worried enquiries.

"Stay still this is gonna sting" she cautioned pushing the plunger.

Frank's POV

He was worried about Hazel. She'd said she was fine but he knew she must be in pain, those swords had been razor sharp and he'd heard her gasp when they'd made contact with her skin. Frank was jolted out of his thoughts by Hazel's sweet voice.

"Frank?" she asked quizzically

"Yeah"

"Is your leg numb?"

"I'm going to stitch the wound now, can you hold it closed here... and here"

"Yeah, whatever I can do to help"

A few minutes later:

"All done" she said as her nimble fingers smoothed the tape that secured gauze pad on his leg. Hazel brushed off her pants and stood up. Frank was pretty sure that his heart stopped when she swayed woozily, the colour draining from her face. "Hazel!"

 **Hope you enjoyed, stay tuned for part three. Here's a sneak peek at chapter 3.**

Her knees buckled as she collapsed. Frank sprung to his feet, ignoring the pull of his fresh stitches and caught her before any more damage could be done. His heart beat a violent tattoo against his ribs as he tenderlylowered her to the ground, placing  
her head on their bunched up picnic blanket. "Hazel? Hazel, can you hear me?"


	3. Poisoned

Mandatory disclaimer thingy: I definitely don't own the Percy Jackson and Hero's of Olympus books, that's Rick Riordan, not me.

Characters: Hazel, Frank, Giulia (oc)

Words-1283

On with the show...

Frank's PoV

Her knees buckled as she collapsed. Frank sprung to his feet, ignoring the pull of his fresh stitches and caught her before any more damage could be done. His heart beat a violent tattoo against his ribs as he tenderly lowered her to the ground, placing her head on their bunched up picnic blanket. "Hazel? Hazel, can you hear me?" He urgently checked her pulse, letting out a sigh of relief when he found it even, albeit fast. Right now his biggest concern was her obviously sky high fever. Her eyelids fluttered slightly and she let out a heart wrenching whimper.

"Shhh" he comforted, overjoyed that she was awake.

"Frank?" her voice was slurred and nearly inaudible.

"Yeah, I'm here." He spoke very softly, as her head was probably throbbing.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm kind o... Ahhhhhh!" she cried in pain, clutching her wounded arm. If possible her face paled even more. He knew that Hazel wasn't an over reactor. For her to cry out like that meant that she was in serious pain, and Frank felt useless as he tried to provide some comfort by rubbing soft circles on her back. About a minute and a half (although Frank could've sworn it had been an hour) later she relaxed.

"I, thi, think, the poi, son, is spr, spreading". She confirmed what he'd dreaded. She was evidently struggling to speak and shuddered from her rising temperature.

Frank knew enough about poisons to know that this one was really fast acting, and he didn't have an antidote. If he gave her ambrosia with the fever she had he'd do much more harm than good. His heart sunk. Then it clicked, he'd have to get her back to the cottage they were renting and lower her fever first.

"Hazel, I'm going to have to move you okay?"

"Okay" she mumbled.

With that he scooped her up. Hazel was practically weightless in his arms.

"Stay awake." He pleaded. If she fell asleep with this high of a fever he might not be able to wake her up.

Frank's POV

Despite Frank's persistent attempts to keep her awake Hazel fell into unconsciousness a few minutes later. As they neared the village Frank stopped jogging abruptly, realising that people wouldn't just be nonchalant when a 6.1 tall guy walked into town carrying an unconscious girl and covered in blood and dust. He sighed, his only option was to use the mist. That was Hazel's expertise not his, honestly he was downright terrible at it.

"Here goes nothing" he muttered to himself.

Frank concentrated and snapped his fingers. Until he encountered mortals there was no way to know if it'd worked. With that optimistic thought he entered the village.

Due to the lack of gaping stares from bystanders he was pretty sure the mist had worked, that was until he passed the gelato/bakery place and the elderly woman from earlier went wide eyed and beckoned to him. Since she didn't look terrified or confused he assumed she was either a demigod or a monster. Frank knew that going there if she was a monster could be fatal for Hazel who's condition was worsening by the minute. On the other hand if she was a demigod she could help and Hazel needed all of that she could get. After a few moments deliberation Frank made up his mind and veered left.

The store was the same as before, but the atmosphere was anything but. Frank's grip unconsciously tightened on Hazel as he entered. His mind raced with the possibilities and all he could hear was the blood rushing through his ears.

"Um, hello, how are you?" Frank said as he tried not to give anything away.

Instead of answering the elderly woman just said "Demigods." it wasn't a question but a statement.

"Um, yeah." was his immediate response. If his hands hadn't been full he would've smacked himself on the forehead for his bluntness. Frank hastily continued Hazel needed help, now.

"Not to be rude, but are you a demigod?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, I apologize for not introducing myself earlier. I'm Giulia, daughter of Mercury"

"Frank, son of Mars, this is my girlfriend Hazel, she's a daughter of Pluto. We were attacked and she's been poisoned, do you think you could help?"

"Steffano chiudi il negozio e vai a casa mi sento un po 'male, niente di serio non ti riguarda." She said, which sounded like an order.

"Si." replied the man who Frank assumed was Steffano.

"I told him to go home." She clarified.

"That's really kind off you, thank you so much. " Frank felt badly for being so blunt earlier.

"I'm no child of Apollo, but I was a nurse, follow me." She didn't wait for an answer, just led him through a wooden door into a small spiral staircase.

It was hard to manoeuvre in the small space but Frank managed. At the top of the staircase was another door. Giulia led him through there and into a small but homey guest bedroom. The walls were peachy and a beautiful window provided natural light. There was a solid wood dresser, bed, and night table. One the right side there was a small door.

Frank gently lowered Hazel onto the bed, mindful of her injured arm. He brushed her hair off her face.

"Hazel," he begged for the second time that hour "please wake up."

Their host came over and placed her hand on Hazel's forehead. "Her fever is dangerously high, but I can lower it with your help."

"Go downstairs, in the kitchen is a freezer and inside of it is a bag of ice, in the drawer labelled extras has plastic baggies in it, grab them and large spoon from the drawer to the right."

Frank nodded eagerly and went about his tasks. Giulia's instructions were really calming and direct.

Giulia's POV

As soon as Frank left she began her work, going into her 'nurse mode'. First, she wet a cloth with cool water and wiped the dirt of the girl's face. Then, she fetched her emergency first aid bag from the hall and placed it on the nightstand. At that point Frank returned with the ice

"Put it on the dresser," she directed "and help me get her jacket and shoes off, I need to check the wound."

"Uh, okay"

"And afterwards put some ice in baggies and place them under her. Oh and do you mind if I cut this jacket off?"

Frank shot her a questioning look "It will be very hard to sit her up and take her jacket off." She patiently explained.

"Yes, definitely then, don't cause her any more difficulty please."

Giulia took out her imperial golden switchblade and cut the jacket. Frank lifted Hazel off the bed by a few inches so that she could get it cut. She looked at the cut and winced in sympathy. The skin surrounding the laceration was bruised and the cut itself was an angry red. It wouldn't help for her to get an infection on top of everything, so she doused it in hydrogen peroxide and covered it in a gauze pad which she secured with medical tape.

"I've just got to leave for a minute to grab some ice packs, here, wipe her face with this cloth."

A few minutes later

"Giulia!"

Thanks for reading, sorry it took so long to update but I've been very busy with school. I'll update as soon as possible.


End file.
